mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffle Puff Tales
Fluffle Puff Tales is a series of animations by FluffyMixer that stars a Fluffy Pony named Fluffle Puff. The series also features Dan from Dan Vs. in a few episodes. The series takes place in the same universe as FluffyMixer's Dan Vs. FiM and is based on the Ask Fluffle Puff tumblr. Each episode is short and features little to no dialogue. Fluffle Puff communicates mainly through sound effects or sounds made by FluffyMixer. As of March 8, 2014, there are 12 episodes.__TOC__ Episodes Bubbles "Bubbles" is the first episode of Fluffle Puff Tales. It begins with Fluffle Puff coloring in the library when she hears the sound of bubbles popping. Going outside to investigate, she sees Derpy Hooves blowing bubbles. The two enjoy themselves until one bubble pops too close to Fluffle Puff's eye causing it to redden and Fluffle Puff to scream. She ends up startling Derpy and the two continue screaming as the video ends. The video was made in honor of the Ask Fluffle Puff tumblr reaching 3,000 followers. Just Another Day "Just Another Day" is the second episode of Fluffle Puff Tales. The episode follows Fluffle Puff and depicts what a normal day is like for her. The video is thus broken up into different segments. The first scene depicts Twilight Sparkle waking up and Fluffle Puff jumping out from beneath Twilight's bed. The second scene portrays Fluffle Puff about to eat her food when Dan and Queen Chrysalis steal it before getting away. Twilight then gives Fluffle Puff a cupcake which the fluffy pony gets all over her face. Fluffle Puff then nuzzles Twilight, getting the unicorn covered in cupcake. The third scene depicts Fluffle Puff waking up Chrysalis and playing with her much to the annoyance of Twilight who is trying to read. In the fourth scene, Fluffle Puff runs over Derpy after leaving the library. Derpy attempts to fly up but Fluffle Puff ends up attached and eventually falls on her face. A nurse helps her and Fluffle Puff embraces her. In the fifth scene, Fluffle Puff goes off into the Everfree Forest to look at a Red Marker from Dead Space. In the sixth scene, Fluffle Puff is about to eat a butterfly when she spots Discord, Fluttershy and Angel. Discord attempts to use his powers on Fluffle Puff and ends up turning the fluffy pony into a pink Nightmare Moon who hits Discord with a rock. In the seventh scene, Twilight, Fluffle Puff, Chrysalis and Dan are eating together. While Fluffle Puff is eating ham, Dan takes a bite of his sandwich only to realize that there is a flower in it. He briefly stands up in anger before sitting back down after meeting Chrysalis's stare. In the eighth scene, Fluffle Puff draws a picture of Chrysalis which makes Twilight blush and the changeling wiggle her eyebrows. The video ends with the ninth scene showing Fluffle Puff fall asleep and Chrysalis fall asleep on top of her. Appleperrrrr "Appleperrrrr" is the third episode of Fluffle Puff Tales. The video took about 40 hours over a period of 5 days to be completed. In the video, Applejack walks by the library carrying an apple pie while on her way to a picnic. The scent of the pie attracts Fluffle Puff and she follows Applejack. Arriving at the picnic site, Fluffle Puff is given a slice by Applejack. Enjoying the pie, the fluffy pony plants her face in the pie dish before nuzzling Twilight who is wearing her coronation outfit. Getting pie all over the alicorn, Fluffle Puff then licks her before disappearing. Kiss Kiss "Kiss Kiss" is the fourth episode of Fluffle Puff Tales. It is the first episode to have dialogue and the first to feature Amelia Bedelia providing a voice for Chrysalis. It was really partially in honor of the tumblr reaching 20,000 subscribers. Chrysalis is reading a book when Fluffle Puff attempts to get her attention. Getting annoyed, Chrysalis throws the book at Dan before Fluffle Puff moves closer to her. The fluffy pony then feeds Chrysalis a donut before licking some of the icing off of Chrysalis's face causing the changeling to blush as Fluffle Puff floats away using balloons that were tied to her. All Boxed Up "All Boxed Up" is the fifth episode of Fluffle Puff Tales. It is the first to feature WubcakeVA as the voice of Twilight. Due to issues with the acting, the video did not meet FluffyMixer's expectations. Fluffle Puff is sketching Chrysalis when a package arrives. After removing the contents of the package, Fluffle Puff begins playing with the box, using it too annoy and spend privacy time with Chrysalis. EG "EG" is the sixth episode of Fluffle Puff Tales and takes place in the human world seen in Equestria Girls. It was made in honor of Fluffle Puff reaching 40,000 followers. In the video, Chrysalis deals with the fear other students have towards her at school while Fluffle Puff follows her throughout the day. Initially annoyed, Chrysalis is touched when Fluffle Puff gives her a paper heart with a love confession on it. Vroom Vroom "Vroom Vroom" is the seventh episode of Fluffle Puff Tales. Fluffle Puff pretends to be a car and chases Chrysalis. The video ends after the fluffy pony tackles Dan. Nightmare Night "Nightmare Night" is the eighth episode and first special of Fluffle Puff Tales and was made for Halloween. It features WubcakeVA as Twilight and Pinkie Pie and CantHoldDownLeeFan13 as Rainbow Dash. The video took about a week to complete The video takes place on Nightmare Night and begins with Fluffle Puff explaining the holiday to Chrysalis. Fluffle Puff then activates a Red Marker. The video then cuts to outside where the Mane Six and Dan are waiting for the two to come out of the library. The door creaks open and Chrysalis and Fluffle Puff scare the others. The video ends with Fluffle Puff screaming in pain once Chrysalis realizes that the fluffy pony had painted her own eyes in order to scare the Mane Six and Dan. Master of Pillows "Master of Pillows" is the ninth episode of Fluffle Puff Tales. In the video, Fluffle Puff attacks various characters with pillows before dragging Chrysalis into a pillow fort named "Fun Cave" and closing the entrance. Chrysmas Special "Chrysmas Special" is the tenth episode and second special of Fluffle Puff Tales. As the title suggests, it was made for Christmas. The video features Missbunniswan as Rarity. The video begins with Flufflepuff attempting to get Chrysalis to come outside and play in the snow with her only for the changeling to refuse because of the cold. She goes over to the Carousel Boutique and gets the idea to shave her fur. Leaving a present for Rarity which turns out to be Sweetie Belle, Fluffle Puff gets a razor from Dan and in return gives him a cat as a present. Finding the razor to be inadequate, Fluffle Puff uses a chainsaw to get rid of the rest of her fur and uses the fur to make a coat for Chrysalis who then plays outside while the fluffy pony stays indoors. The video ends with Chrysalis cuddling Fluffle Puff before her fur grows back again. Special Someponies "Special Someponies" is the eleventh episode and third special of Fluffle Puff Tales and was made for Valentine's Day. The video focuses on Fluffle Puff and Chrysalis spending time alone together. The video was made in a single night. EG Part 2 "EG Part 2" is the twelfth episode of Fluffle Puff Tales and a sequel to the sixth episode. Chrysalis misses the school bus so Fluffle Puff takes her home. Finding Chrysalis's house to be in a state of severe disrepair and condemned, the two stay for a bit before Fluffle Puff forces Chrysalis to come to her house instead. The video ends with the two getting along with each other and eating together. External link(s) *Ask Fluffle Puff tumblr. Category:Fanmade videos Category:Crossover